


Here Lies the Abyss

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, Here Lies the Abyss, M/M, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: This is my version of events for our hawke twin au during the mission 'here lies the abyss' in dragon age inquisition - obviously the whole thing required a Lot of headcanon for me to be able to stomach it... But I think the result is a fun and suitably dramatic story. Please enjoy! In the first chapter, Marian and Garrett make their way to Skyhold after Varric contacts them.





	Here Lies the Abyss

_Anders and Fenris ~~and Isabela~~ , _

_Sorry ~~abowt~~ about this. ~~Corifi~~ ~~Koryff~~ ~~Corith~~ That big fucking darkspawne is back and Varric wants us to help him. But there’s lots of Templars and ~~sum~~ some Tevinter majister there so you can’t come. We coulnd’t be bothered to argue so we ~~fought~~ thought note would be easyer. _

_We will be safe and back soon._ **_And we love you <3_ **

_Marian and Garrett_

_Ps. Isabela cawt us so she’s coming too now I guess._

 

* * *

 

 

Marian glared up at Skyhold as they crossed the bridge. It was an ugly building. All mouldy Fereldan grey brick, buttresses and towers and flags like they were forming some kind of invading army. To make it all even _more_ shitty, the fortress was sitting on a high cliff that _she_ was expected to _walk up._ No doubt she’d have to stand on those towers at some point, looking out over the edge into the bloody abyss…

Garrett nudged her arm, giving a hopeful grin, “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“It _is,”_ she retorted darkly, “Do you know where we could be right now, Garrett? Sitting cosy up by the fire with a beer – not in the _cold.”_

The snow was irritating her too. It made her fingers numb and she shivered whenever a breeze hit the back of her neck. She’d had to dig out an old itchy scarf from Garrett’s backpack.

He looked around, kicking up some of the snow beneath his feet. It briefly showered around them in a cascade of horrible glittering white.

“I like the snow. Anyway, at least we’ll get to see Varric again.”

Marian grunted. She _was_ looking forward to that, but…

“You’re worried?” Garrett hit the nail on the head like he always did, voice lilting gently.

She grimaced, nodding up at the building, “This thing used your blood to get out of its prison thingy, and is apparently running around opening rifts… I don’t like that it’s linked to you,” she shifted the sword on her back, _“or_ that Varric is hanging out with all these Templars.”

Garrett just shrugged and Marian rolled her eyes – but she could tell he was worried too, anxiety making his gaze twitchy. Somehow, that made it all even worse. She wanted to turn around on the spot.

“Shouldn’t ‘Bela be back by now?” She grumbled instead.

A familiar sigh made them both turn. Isabela walked behind them on silent feet, a fur-lined coat pulled tight against darkened cheeks.

“I was _trying_ to avoid listening to you complain constantly. You know, you’re far too easy to sneak up on,” she sighed at Marian, catching up with them quickly and slotting herself in between, “How someone hasn’t stabbed you in the back yet I have _no_ idea.”

Garrett slung an arm around her shoulders, “It’s because _we’re_ here.”

“One day, we may _not_ be here,” she pointed out, raising a finger to his nose and tapping it lightly.

He frowned, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t you be?”

Isabela looked between them. Gave an exasperated sigh, “Never mind.”

Marian watched Garrett with growing concern as they continued to trudge up the snow toward the castle. He’d been silent for a long time, gaze downcast. Snowflakes settled on his lashes and she reached over and brushed them off for him.  

“What’s up?”

He looked at her sidelong, lips pursing, “I still feel bad about leaving Fenris and Anders.”

Marian grimaced, “I guess I do too – but we couldn’t exactly bring them to the Templar-pit, could we?”

“We could have at least _told_ them…”

“We left a note.”

Isabela laughed breathlessly, trawling a few feet behind them, “Hilarious that you thought that would work on me, really.”

_“The Champion approaches!”_

A solitary cry went up from the battlements. It was followed by more and more, a ripple of excited yells and shouted orders. Marian could see them – hundreds of guards, soldiers, scurrying around on the dirty stone like ants.

Marian turned and tried to walk back. Isabela and Garrett spun her around again, hand on each arm.

She grimaced, “I hate this.”

“You loved it in Kirkwall,” Isabela smiled, patting her back lightly.

“They were _scared_ of me in Kirkwall. Varric’s been telling _these guys_ all sorts of weird stuff about me being a hero.”

“You _are_ a hero!” Garrett grinned at her.

“Am not,” she mumbled, stuffing her hands into her pockets glumly as they finally reached the giant oak doors of Skyhold. She could only hope they’d leave her in peace while she was there.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Varric!”_

Varric started at Garrett’s familiar cry, whirled to see the huge man come bounding over to him like a kid. He darted through the narrow gap of the heavy gateway as it trundled slowly open; moments before, Varric had found soldiers with their faces pressed against arrow loops to get a better look at the Champion of Kirkwall, hanging over the battlements with eager eyes. Now, those very soldiers surrounded Varric. They looked shame-faced as he scolded them for all that _‘champion’_ shouting, ducked out of sight of the rest of Skyhold in a dark and dingy side passage. They scattered reluctantly the moment he heard Garrett’s voice and waved his hands at them to leave.

Garrett’s beard was thicker now, deeper laughter lines around his eyes – but even a few years more stress couldn’t get rid of that boundless energy. Varric grinned despite himself, holding out his arms as the man gave him his usual bone-shattering hug.

_“I’ve got so much to tell you last week we stayed at an inn just like the hanged man and the bartender said she knew you well she said she knew a dwarf with blonde hair and it kinda sounded like you-”_

Varric laughed, straining to peer over his shoulder but only finding _more_ shoulder, “Take it easy Hawke, it’s good to see you too…”

He trailed off when Garrett pulled away and he finally caught sight of Isabela and a very _irritated_ looking Marian.

He forced a bright smile, “Hey Champ, Rivaini – I didn’t know you were coming along. How’s blondie? Broody?”

Isabela shrugged, coming over to give him a brief but terse hug. She looked older, too. Blood-shot eyes and an exhausted smile.

“They’re at each other’s throats as usual. And you didn’t expect me because you didn’t _invite_ me, sweetness – you think I’d let you lure these two into a viper’s nest all alone?”

He chuckled, but it was forced. _Shit_ , how many more people was he going to drag into this mess? At the very least, he couldn’t see the aforementioned Anders and Fenris at each other’s throats in the background.

His gaze finally fell on Marian. She always wore stress on her face like an accessory, and right now you couldn’t see the skin beneath it. Dark circles beneath her eyes, hair like a bird’s nest… He guessed going on the run would do that to a person.

It upset him, made his fist clench and his expression go dark. Why did this have to happen to them? Hadn’t they been through enough already? Not for the first time, he felt a flare of anger towards Kirkwall, the Chantry, Anders –

He swallowed it, walking to meet Marian and hugging her tightly, “Not gonna say hello to your favourite dwarf?”

She glared down at him, “My _favourite dwarf_ has been telling everyone that I’m the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Just stories Champ, just stories,” he sighed when her glare didn’t abate, “Look, I wouldn’t have been able to keep you secret even if I tried, and there’s no harm in it-”

“Oh yeah _sure,”_ Marian snapped, crossing her arms, “I’ll just get murdered in my sleep by a bunch of angry Templars shall I? Or get arrested? That’s _always_ fun. Maybe they can torture me for Anders’ location-”

Garrett appeared at her side in a breath, put a hand on her arm. Looking away, she bit back the rest of her sentence.

Varric shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, “I know this isn’t ideal, but I didn’t know what else to do. I’ve spoken to the guy in charge; he’s given me his word you guys are safe. And believe me, his word is the most trustworthy thing you can get around here.”

Expression softening, Marian let out a noisy groan. He tried for a hesitant pat on the arm.  

“I didn’t want to get you involved in this, but-”

“Varric. It’s fine,” Marian clapped him on the shoulder then walked a few steps towards the light trickling into their dark little refuge, brightening up as she no doubt caught sight of the sprawling training ground it led out onto, “You can ask for my help whenever you want it.”

He smiled, “I know.”

“So what _is_ going on?”

“I’ll tell you once we get somewhere private – but oh, there’s uh… one more thing.”

He looked between Garrett, Isabela. Settled on Marian again. Cleared his throat. Marian raised an eyebrow back, impatient.

“Yeah, there’s a uh – someone familiar here. And you’re not gonna like it.”


End file.
